


Angel(us)/Darla/Lindsey Drabbles

by dreamsofspike



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-22 22:47:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9628640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamsofspike/pseuds/dreamsofspike
Summary: A collection of my drabbles for the characters Angel (or sometimes Angelus), Darla, and Lindsey from Angel: the series - in all pairing combinations and sometimes as OT3.Warnings: character death, dub/non-con, violence, dark themes





	1. Paternity Rites

He hadn't intended to go back.  
  
Still, somehow he found himself there, hours later, approaching the cellar doors he had left bolted shut -- now splintered and hanging open, one off its hinges completely.  
  
He winced, trying to ignore the guilt that floods him as he takes in the carnage inside. The bodies of the lawyers he condemned with his simple action lay strewn around the room, lifeless and pale, drained of every drop of blood.   
  
There was no sign of Drusilla -- but Darla was still there.  
  
She was sitting on the floor across the room, rocking slowly and humming a little to herself, a chillingly soft smile on her lips as she looked down at the head lying in her lap.  
  
When Angel recognized his face, he wasn't sure whether to be relieved or disappointed that that head was still attached to the body of the lawyer to whom it belonged.  
  
Lindsay was still alive, but silent, barely breathing -- by this point lacking the strength to resist or make a sound.  
  
But he was still alive, for the moment.  
  
And as Angel watched, Darla drew one razor sharp fang across the pale skin of her own wrist. His stomach dropped as he realized what she meant to do.  
  
"Darla... don't."  
  
She looked up at him with a surprised, mocking smile. "Really? He's dying, my love. You'd prefer me to let him die?"  
  
Angel really, really did.  
  
But... there was that guilt again.  
  
"I... I don't..."  
  
"He still interests me, as much as it pains me to admit it. I think I'd like to keep him around a little longer."  
  
But she was still looking up at him, as if awaiting his approval -- though Angel knew it wouldn't matter if he refused to give it.  
  
Guilt and responsibility warred with his own selfish desires for a long moment -- and then he rolled his eyes with a soft growl of frustration, storming across the room and gripping the dying lawyer's throat, jerking hiim out of Darla's grasp.  
  
She let out a startled, indignant cry of protest, but Angel turned away so she couldn't reach him or Lindsay, letting out a put upon sigh.  
  
"Fine. But if you think I'm going to leave a vampire version of this creepy little snake under _your_ control, you're crazy. If he's gonna be turned... _I'm_ the one who's gonna do it."  
  
Angel quickly shifted to game face and cut open his own wrist, swiftly raising it to Lindsay's lips and waiting until he instinctively swallowed the blood the poured into his mouth.  
  
Behind him, Darla's smile deepened as her eyes locked onto her childe with satisfaction and admiration.  
  
Their plan to bring Angelus back appeared to be just one step closer to coming to pass.


	2. Why?

When Angel releases the cord that's wrapped around Lindsay's throat, allowing the young man to drop to the cold cement floor of the parking garage, Lindsay feels an overwhelming sense of relief at having cheated death once again.  
  
That relief is short-lived.  
  
Angel grabs him again, dragging him up off the floor and slamming his back painfully against the side of the car. One large hand closes over his mouth while the other grasps his wrists and pins them over his head. Lindsay's eyes go wide as he sees Angel shift to his vampire face and go for his throat.  
  
He struggles, but it's useless. Angel's much stronger than him -- and that's before he's even begun to suck the life out of him.  
  
He's barely conscious, yet aware of every faint, fluttering beat of his swiftly failing heart, as Angel removes his hand from his mouth, slicing a shallow cut along his own wrist. Despite his weakness and panic, it's completely clear to Lindsay what Angel intends as he brings his bleeding wrist to his mouth.  
  
Lindsay turns his head away in revulsion, eyes wide with fear -- because he knows he really hasn't got a choice in this.  
  
"Y-you're... one of the good guys," he whispers. " _W-why?_ "  
  
Angel gives him a grim smile as he presses his wrist to Lindsay's mouth, his dark eyes glinting with satisfaction as the young man instinctively swallows.  
  
"Because you're not -- but I can't ever be sure with you as a human. There's only so far I can go." He pauses, his tone becoming bitterly ironic as he concludes, "Don't worry, Lindsay. You're not switching sides. I'm just making an honest man of you."


	3. Deceiving Appearances

Lindsay can't suppress his smirk at the vampire's flustered reaction as he closing in with sauntering, suggestive steps. It's clear that Angel had prepared himself for any tactic, straightforward or deceptive, that Lindsay might have used.  
  
Any tactic but one -- seduction.  
  
The vampire barely seems to remember his own superior strength, stammering and backing away, completely caught off guard, as Lindsay closes the distance between them and places a light, teasing hand high on his thigh, edging slightly inward.  
  
"Come on," he murmurs enticingly, meeting Angel's dark eyes with an invitation in his own. "What'd be the harm?" He is quiet for a moment, edging in closer as he adds in a hushed, secretive voice, "Let me tell you something... not a lot of people know... I'm not as evil as I seem."  
  
Angel places a hand over Lindsay's, stilling it's progress as he swallows nervously, lips parted in a halting attempt to speak.  
  
All at once, everything changes.  
  
Angel vamps out, catching Lindsay's wrist and spinning him around so that he's pressed up against the wall, his arm twisted painfully behind his back, Angel's other hand pressed tightly over his mouth and silencing his instinctive cries of pain and alarm.  
  
"Now let me tell you _my_ secret," the vampire hisses in his ear, and Lindsay can feel the cruel smile that twists his lips. "I'm a lot _more_ evil than I seem."


End file.
